Percabeth Moments
by ChildOfWisdom
Summary: Lot's of Percabeth One Shots! Different scenes and scenarios of how they could have meant, their dates, their adventures, little moments, etc! The 4th one shot: The 2nd part to the Taxi meeting. It's been more than a week since Percy meant Annabeth, yet she still hasn't called or text. Will he see her in Central Park? What will happen? PERCABETH
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have 5 stories, but I just wanted to make a place where I can put all my one-shots in the same place.**

**So here it is!**

**This is going to be filled of One-Shots. I hope you like them.**

* * *

3rd Person's POV

It was raining cats and dogs.

Annabeth Chase had just come out of work and into the busy streets of New York when it started to rain. Luckily, she had always thought things through and she had watched the news last night. She opened her umbrella and continued her way through the streets. People rushed past her, bumping into her, making her walk faster, pushing her…she missed her old life in San Francisco, but she knew it would get better. All she needed to do was get used to New York.

The rain got stronger.

The raindrops made loud sounds as they made contact with the umbrella. In the huge sea of people, plus the rain, it was getting hard to see. She made the quick decision of taking a taxi to her apartment. She weaved herself out of the crowds and into the edges of the street. She made sure not to slip on the metal outline that sidewalks had and she extended her arm out to the rain, calling a taxi.

What Annabeth didn't know, was that there was also another person calling a taxi, from across the street. He didn't have as much luck as her. His raven black hair stuck onto his face, his clothes were soaking wet, and he moved his head to the side trying to get his bangs out of his face. His sea green eyes scanned the sea of cars to find that there was only one available taxi, which he found hard to believe. He moved towards it, walking behind and in front of cars.

The taxi had moved towards Annabeth and she had carefully stepped out of the sidewalk and towards the taxi. Her heals splashed around in the water, she cursed her job for having to dress so formal. She opened the door of the taxi from the right side, not noticing that Percy Jackson had opened the door on the left side.

When they opened the door, cold air wrapped around them both. As they sat down, they both bumped into each other. Annabeth closed her umbrella and brushed the hair out of her face and turned around, to see who had crashed into her. Her stormy grey eyes meant his sea green ones.

She took note of his every detail.

Rain drops rolled down his face, off his strong jaw and down to the leather seats of the taxi. His hair was messy and wild, the blackest she's ever seen. His thin pink lips separated a bit as he stared back at her. He was all wet but he seemed to be getting dry quickly. He had on an orange t-shirt, a black jacket over it, jeans and sneakers. His skin was tanned and his muscles were visible. To her, he looked like a god.

But she wasn't the only one who was looking. He took note of her every detail as well.

Her curly blonde hair framed her face, making her look like a princess. She had full dark pink lips and her stormy grey eyes were slightly wide. She was wearing a dress. It was plan and white and it made her tanned skin seem to glow. Over her dress was a cream colored coat that reached her knees. She had a silver bracelet on her left hand; it had the letter 'A' on it. She was the most beautiful girl in the world to him.

"Where to?" The taxi driver said as he chewed his gum.

He had broken Annabeth and Percy from their little trance. They both turned to the taxi driver and spoke at the same time.

"Uh, one at a time, please." The man said.

Annabeth noted he had a strong New York accent. She also noted that he didn't say that sentence in the form of a question, instead in the form of an order.

The raven haired, green eyes man turned to Annabeth.

"You go first." He told her.

She nodded, his voice still playing in her head as she told the taxi driver her address. The taxi driver, whose name was Nick, nodded, turned up the radio and drove.

_**But baby there you go again, there you go again**_

_**Making me love you**_

_**Now I stop using my head, using my head**_

_**Let it all go-oo.**_

_**Got you stuck on my body, on my body'**_

_**Like a tattoo**_

_**And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid**_

_**Crawling back to you**_

"So what's your name?" The raven haired guy asked as the song; _one more Night by Maroon 5_, played.

"Annabeth, Annabeth Chase." The blonde responded.

"Annabeth," He said. "That's a beautiful name…It fits you perfectly; A beautiful name for a gorgeous girl."

He looked over to her and smiled, she blushed slightly and bit her lips.

"Thank you. What's your name?" She asked him.

"Perseus Jackson, but please, call me Percy." He said.

"Well, Percy, you have a very interesting name." She complimented.

"Yes, interestingly weird."

"No, I think it's unique…I like unique."

He grinned after she said that, but it was small, and she didn't see.

They kept talking. Percy managed to earn a few laughs from Annabeth, which he was proud of. He had only meant her for a few minutes, but he already loved her laugh, her eyes…he wanted to get to know her more.

"Here you are." Nick said as he stopped in front of Annabeth's building.

"How much is it?" Annabeth said as she looked in her wallet.

"$15.48."

Before Annabeth could take out the money, Percy had already taken out a crispy, new twenty dollar bill and handed it to the driver.

"Keep the change." Percy said as he walked out of the car.

He walked over to Annabeth's door and opened it for her. She walked out and he closed the door after her.

With the umbrella in her hand, she walked over to her building and glared at Percy.

"I could have pay for that, you know?" She said as she stopped at the main doors.

"That wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me, now would it?" He asked her as he leaned back against the wall and looked at her.

The wind blew Annabeth's hair back and that awe struck Percy. She was perfect.

"No, I guess not." She sighed.

She looked at him as he leaned at the wall. _How could a guy like that be talking to me?_ She wondered.

The bell hop came out of the revolving doors and smiled at Annabeth.

"Miss. Chase, a present as been left at your door step. Do you want me to bring it to you?" he asked.

Percy glared at the guy, but Annabeth didn't notice.

"No, it's alright, James. I'll be right up." She said.

The blonde bell hop named James, smiled and nodded. After that he left.

"I have to go, but maybe we can talk sometime?" Annabeth said as she took out her phone.

Percy smiled and took out his iPhone from his pocket. He silently hoped it didn't get too wet, but it worked, so he relaxed. They switched phones and put their numbers in them.

Annabeth walked in the building and once inside, she turned her head and smiled at Percy. She waved at him before going into the golden elevator. He smiled and waved back at her.

He put his hands in his pockets as he saw the elevator doors close and he sighed. He walked towards the sidewalk and began to call another taxi. His heart still skipped beats at the thought of Annabeth.

_I can't wait to see her again…_He thought as he looked out the window.

Meanwhile, inside the elevator, Annabeth sighed and leaned back on the elevator wall.

_I can't wait to see him again._ She thought.

What she didn't know, was that Percy was thinking the same thing.

* * *

**How was that?**

**Did you like it?**

**Review!**


	2. In Your Cabin, Missing You

**I AM SO SORRY!**

**School is hard. Chemistry, Biology and a little bit of physics…and I'm not in high school yet!**

**I know. Terrible.**

**I can only update weekends, bad right? Not daily like I used to. **

**And I have Saturday school because I have to prepare for the SHSAT.**

**Sorry.**

_**FIRST FIVE CHAPTERS OF THE MARK OF ATHENA ARE ON GOOGLE BOOKS.**_

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Tears rolled of my face and splashed onto the floor.

I tried to control my sobbing, since I hated crying, but it wasn't working. I was in his cabin…Percy's cabin. He's been gone for months and I don't know anything about him. Everyone at camp, even outside of camp, is worried sick about him but they weren't feeling how I was. I felt broken, empty, depressed, sad, longing for his sea green eyes, anxious, everything!

I wanted to crawl on the floor and die. I wanted to disappear, to leave this agony and to find him. I needed to be back in his arms. I needed to feel his lips on mine again. I couldn't live without him I couldn't. I wasn't used to being so far away from him, I needed him to live. I did.

I was sitting in his bed, wearing his clothes, crying.

I hugged myself, breathing in his scent that came off from his clothes. I was wearing his clothes over my own, and I was curled up in a ball in his bed. It all smelled of him. That salty sea smell mixed in with a little bit of blue chocolate cookies. That was his smell, his own unique, personal smell.

It reminded me of his goofy smile, his laugh, his eyes, his strong arms around mine, his stupid comments, when we used to have picnics in Central Park…everything. I sobbed harder into his pillow and hugged it close into me. I closed my eyes shut and whispered under my breath:

_I need you, Seaweed Brain. Come back, please, come back! I don't want this to be like out last kiss…This is just like out last kiss!_

And that was the painful truth. This was just like our last kiss.

I kiss him and he disappears.

We are finally together after 5 years…and he disappears! Why can't I ever be happy?!

One; I run away from my house because my parents can't stand me and make me feel like an outcast.

Two; I lose Thalia.

Three; Luke betrays me and turns evil.

Four; I meet Percy Jackson.

Five; I fall for him and lose him once.

Six; Rachel comes and messes up our relationship.

Seven; I become Percy's official girlfriend.

Eight; Our date gets ruined in Central Park (but I don't think that counts since he took me to Paris).

Nine; I lose him…again.

I hate it.

I didn't know if he was okay, if he was breathing, even if he was even alive! More tears fell from my cheeks as the thought of my seaweed brain…_MY_ Seaweed Brain, hurt in a field somewhere, or in a mountain, in a forest…

_Come back, please come back. I need you, I need you._

This time he wasn't with calypso. I'm pretty sure he wasn't. He was kidnapped, I knew he was. But who? Who would take him away from me? Who would want to hurt me? Who would want to hurt him?

I whipped my tears with the sleeve of his jacket and sat up. I needed to get back to the Athena cabin…but I didn't want to. I would take whatever punishment Chiron would want to give me tomorrow. I curled up in his bed and wrapped myself in his blanket.

_I will find you, Percy. I swear it._

My eyes began to glow heavy and they closed shut from the tears. My breath was shaking but it began to get even and slow. The room was glowing from the salt water fountain in Percy's room. Maybe this was all just a bad nightmare and tomorrow things would be better…maybe…just maybe.

*TIME LAPSE*

"We are almost to the Roman Camp!" Leo screamed.

A lot has happened since that night. I meant a little group of new heroes. Jason Grace, Thalia's long lost brother. Piper McLean, a strong, smart and brave daughter of Aphrodite. Leo Valdez, the son of Hephaestus who built the Argo II.

They were great, but they weren't the same. They reminded me a lot of Grover, Percy and I when we were younger going on crazy quests and saving the world. But I couldn't think of anything at all…just that my Seaweed Brain was somewhere down there, in a camp filled with Roman kids, doing who knows what.

I looked down and saw the mountains and the green valleys, and I couldn't wait to see him. I would jump off the ship, knowing he'd catch me (I would never do that. That is not wise). The excitement was chocking me, as I couldn't wait to be in his arms again.

_I'm coming Seaweed Brain…just wait for me. We will never be apart again._

**I hope you liked it!**

**If you did…**

**REVIEW!**


	3. My Hero

**I am so sorry about the grammar from the last chapter.**

**I was loaded with homework and I had to type super fast as I told my mom I was doing 'homework'.**

**To answer **_**Swallow in the Cloud**_** question: I can. I will make it more one-shots having to do with the first chapter. It will come soon and it will be named: Taxi Meeting Part (then whatever part it is).**

**Alright…so this means…WRITING TIME!**

**:D**

**Enjoy.**

Annabeth's POV

I ran at full speeds down the street.

My long legs hit the pavement with hard, even steps as I sprinted away from the monster that was behind me. You are probably thinking why I am running away from a monster, since I am Annabeth Chase. Well…to make a long story short, my knife is back in my house. I had an argument with my father and stormed out the house without my knife.

Irresponsible, I know.

"COME BACK, I'LL GIVE YOU FREE CHICKEN WINGS!" The Echidna said as she ran behind me.

I had been walking through the park thinking about ways to get away from my house, when a weird looking lady came towards me. It wasn't that she was weird looking, it was the way she approached me…her expression. It was weird and not normal. She was dressed with the uniform from a restaurant named, _the Wing House_, and she offered me some chicken wings. When she did, her eyes changed colors a bit, she looked away hoping I didn't notice, but I did. I quickly answered, _no_, and then she turned into Echidna.

(Quick little lesson. In case you forgot who Echidna is, I'll tell you. She is the Mother of all Monsters. Her face and torso is human, but waist down she is half snake. I don't know why she chose to work at the Wing House…but…never mind.)

My arms swung from side to side as I accelerated down the street. The streets of San Francisco were unusually empty and I mentally cursed myself for not going into the shopping districts. But that would have been a bad idea. Who knows what the mortals would have seen.

As I looked to the side, I saw the beach line. Running in sand would be a very bad idea, so I decided to avoid that area completely.

"IF YOU DON'T WANT THE WINGS, I CAN GIVE YOU A COUPON FOR LATER ON! COME ON, I JUST NEED ONE SECOND TO MAKE A SALE!"

I wanted to reply in something smart and offensive, but I wouldn't waste my breath on her. I just needed to find a way to destroy her before I got too tired. Thankfully, all the years of training in Camp Half-Blood has made me stronger in situations like this.

_Think, Annabeth, think!_

I looked around and saw nothing but water, sand and surfboards. Up ahead, there was a restaurant. A light bulb went off in my head. I ran faster towards the restaurant and burst into the front doors. It was an old wooden restaurant filled with people and noise. They barely noticed me as I pushed around the crowd of people and quickly stole a few knifes off some tables as I ran by.

"Young lady where do you think you're going with my knife?!" an old man with a round bear belly asked me.

"Um…outside." I told him as I ran through the back exit door.

I counted the knifes in my hand, the sum equaling 4, and pressed my back against the wooden wall of the restaurant, trying to get a breather. I took deep breathes as I looked around…but there wasn't nothing except the noise of all the people inside the restaurant.

Suddenly, the exit door flew open, and I was just about to throw a knife at the person when the person grabbed my hand and put one hand over my mouth. I struggled to get out of the person's grip, since I couldn't see who it was. The person was fast. By his hand over my mouth, I could tell her was strong, tall and tanned. I stepped on the person's foot and I heard him cursed in Greek.

I turned around to face the one and only, Percy Jackson. His black hair was tussled everywhere and messier than usual; strands of black hair fell over his face as he looked at me. His sea green eyes were as beautiful as ever, shining in the sunlight. He was wearing a white t-shirt and jean shorts with converse. In other words, he looked amazing.

"Why did you step on me?" He asked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him as I placed my hands on my hips.

I was confused. He was supposed to be in New York studying…what was he doing here in California? Did Sally know about this?

"I came because I sensed something was wrong. I asked Nico, who was over for dinner, to shadow travel me here." He told me as he looked over his shoulder and through the window of the restaurant.

Echidna was there asking people questions and they answered her, probably wanting free chicken wings. As I looked inside, Percy took my hand and ran towards the beach, pulling me behind him. I tried hard to keep up with his pace, since Percy got stronger when he was near the ocean. Achilles heel or not, he was still really strong, compared to me.

"You sensed I was in trouble? How-"

"DEMIGODS! FREE COUPONS FOR CHEESE STICKS!" Echidna yelled.

I was getting really annoyed of her persistent with this coupon thing.

"We don't want you're coupons!" Percy yelled back as he dragged me into the surf.

My ankles got wet while Percy was perfectly dry. He looked at the knifes in my hand and then at the water. He was trying to make some sort of connection…

"Annabeth, I'm going to make a bow and arrow, give me your knifes." He said.

"Percy you aren't good at archery, do you really think you can-"

"Trust me, Wise girl. I won't be doing the shooting."

Confused as ever, Percy took the knifes from my hands and created a mini bow and arrow from the sea water. Echidna was getting closer and closer, slithering through the sand, making her way towards us. The mini bow and arrow glistened in the sun light as Percy held it with one hand.

Percy took my hands in his and placed me in front of him.

"Alright, you move my hands and I control the water. Just shot her as if you were shooting her with a real arrow. Got it?" he asked me.

I was shocked that he actually came up with a good plan, and I narrowed my eyes at the half-snake monster. I focused all my attention on the half-snake monster coming towards us…

"Yep." I responded.

Moving Percy's hands, I took one knife and placed it in the arrow. It was kind of uncomfortable having Percy's arms on top of mine but with moved with perfect sync. I pulled the bow string back and with Percy using his powers, the knife went backward and I pointed the knife straight to Echidna's heart.

I let it go and the knife flew straight at her, but she managed to move out of the way at the last second. The worst thing it did was cut her arm a bit.

"Try again." Percy whispered into my ear, making me shiver.

"Alright."

I did the same thing I did again and this time it hit her mark. The knife twirled in the air until it hit her in her chest, making her disappear into golden dust that mixed with the sand. Percy placed his hands down and the bow and arrow fell apart, leaving the knifes moving around with the surf. I chased the knifes down, trying to get them before they hurt someone, while Percy looked around. I placed them in my pockets (just in case) and turned to the son of Poseidon who had come out of nowhere and…saved my life (I could have defended myself; I just wanted to give Percy some credit).

He grinned at me and held out his hand for me to grab. I put my hand in his and together we walked out of the water. As soon as I touched his hand, I was instantly dry. I was grateful for that, because I hate it when my shoes get all sandy and all.

We walked hand in hand to the sidewalks, away from the restaurant and the people. We walked until we reached these big rocks that decorated the side of the street, and Percy being a little kid at heart, felt the need to climb them.

We sat on the top of the rocks. Wind blowing in our hair and I smiled as a warm ocean breeze hit my face. I looked over to my seaweed brain that was sitting next to me and found that he was looking at me. I blushed but I didn't move my eyes away from his. He brushed his fingers against my cheek and chuckled.

"You look adorable when you blush." He said.

I playfully glared at him, which made his chuckle turn into a short laugh…his laugh was music to my ears.

"Answer my previous question, Seaweed Brain. What are you doing here?" I asked him.

He looked away from me and out to the ocean. His eyes closed as the wind blew his hair.

"I told you, I _felt_ like you were in trouble…and so I asked Nico to shadow travel me here, to make sure you were alright." He explained.

He felt? How could he feel that I was in trouble?

"How did you _feel_ that I was in trouble?" I asked him.

"I don't know," He said as his beautiful sea green eyes turned their attention back to me. "I felt like someone had taken my heart in their hand and squeezed it. I only feel that when you're in trouble or hurt or something."

"But-"

"I don't know, Wise Girl, maybe Aphrodite was messing with me or something." He said as if he knew what I was going to ask.

I always try to find an explanation for everything. I can't help it; I'm a daughter of Athena, that's what I do. I nodded, trying to get it into my head that Aphrodite was the possible explanation.

"I'm glad she did that though…what if you had gotten hurt and I wasn't here to help?" He said, but it was as if he was asking himself.

I looked over to him and placed my hand on his cheek, making him look at me.

"Percy, how many times do I have to say it? I can take care of myself. I've been training longer than you have."

"I know that." He said as he placed his hand over mine. "But what if there's a moment where there isn't a random, weird restaurant where you can get knifes from? What if you don't have a weapon to fight with, and I'm not there?"

His entire face was covered with worry. I felt sad. I was causing this.

"Percy, you better than anyone should know I am more than capable of defending myself. I'll create a strategy, a plan, two plans…something. Don't worry. I'll be fine." I tried to reassure him.

He nodded slowly and kissed my hand.

"Alright. Just promise me that If you ever need help, Iris message me. Contact me in anyway, alright?"

"Fine. I promise."

He smiles and leans over and kissed me.

"Good. Now, I have to get back since I have tons of homework and school tomorrow." He said as he got up.

He helped me up too. I knew he needed to go to school and finish his homework but…I didn't want him to leave. I haven't seen him in months and when I do manage to see him, it's because a monster attacks.

My life the definition of not normal.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards me. I caught him by surprise so he stumble towards me.

"Don't go just yet. It's just 4:21…can you stay a bit longer?" I asked, looking up at him.

Oh yeah, he was about a head taller than me…maybe more. I remember those glorious days…when I was taller. They seem so far away now. I mean, Percy and I are 18 and still alive. I know, I still can't believe it.

He didn't even look unsure. He just grinned, as if he was expecting me to say this, and pulled me into his strong arms.

"Of course, Wise Girl! I would rather spent time with my amazing, gorgeous, intelligent girlfriend then do homework." He said.

I laughed.

"Is Sally going to be okay with that?" I asked him as we walked towards the docks.

"My mom? Yeah, she loves you."

"She does?"

"Yep. She talks about you all the time…not that I mind. It just makes me miss you more." He said as he walked towards the end of the dock. "Why did you have to move back to California, Annabeth? We were _finally_ together, enjoying our one calm summer."

"I'm sorry, Percy. I would have stayed in New York…but my father got sick…you know." I told him uncomfortably.

My father has been ill for months in a hospital and he isn't getting better. His sickness if going from bad to worse.

"I know…well, I want to enjoy my time with you." He said as he got a mischievous look in his eyes.

"What are you going to-" but I was cut off my Percy wrapping his arms around me and jumping into the water.

I should have known better…okay, I did. I knew he was going to do something, but I wanted to give my boyfriend the benefit of the doubt…last time I ever do that.

I glare at him as I try to swim back up, but he grabbed me by the waist and started to create a bubble.

"Oh, come on Wise Girl, don't pop my bubble."

**Sorry about the grammar in my last chapter. The explination is at the top.**

**ONE MORE DAY UNTIL I MEET RICK RIORDAN AND READ THE MARK OF ATHENA.**

***Faint***

**How many of you guys are just as excited (more dare I say, more) as I am?**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Taxi Part 2: Meeting at the Central Park

**Hey guys!**

**So I wanted to let you know, I am Co-Writing a story with Blondie B. Happy.**

**The story is up! You can check out CodeName-Athena (our profile).**

**Enjoy!**

_**~TAXI STORY PART TWO~**_

Percy's POV

It's been a week since I meant the most beautiful girl in the world in a taxi, and I still can't get her out of mind. Her smile, her laugh, her eyes, her beautiful face…I checked my phone again, the 1,000,000,000 time this week and there was still no text message from her. No calls, no IM's, nothing. Had I been the only one interested in her? Did she not like me? Did I do something wrong? Was she too nervous?

Grover snapped his fingers in my face once again, bringing me back to reality. I blinked and stared into my best friends eyes. Grover looked at me weird, but then realization came onto his face.

"You're thinking about the Annabeth girl, aren't you?" He said as he ate an apple.

If there is something you didn't know about Grover was that he loved nature. Right now, he was wearing a royal blue shirt that said; _Recycle! If you love the planet, the planet will love you back!_ And on the back, there was a big recycling symbol. His curly brown hair and brown eyes matched his environmental look. He bit into his apple and chewed on it as he waited for me to respond.

"I'm not going to deny it. Why hasn't she texted me yet? The appropriate amount of time to wait to text someone back is three days…it has been over three days, G-man!" I told him as I ran a hand through my black hair.

I took a deep breath and waited for Grover to swallow his apple, so he could give me some supporting comment or best friend advice.

"Maybe she isn't interested?" He suggested.

No…that didn't help at all. Thanks, G-man.

"Grover!" I told him.

"What? It can be true! Look, we're here in Central Park! How about we go to the castle and you can stare at the turtle pond again." Grover tried to reason.

I stared at him; part of me wanting to tell him that, that was ridiculous…but part of me actually wanted to go to the turtle pond. I stood up from the picnic table and walked over to the castle without saying another word. I knew Grover was following me, by the sound of his footsteps.

I admired the trees, smiled kindly to friendly people and glared at those who glared at me. I put my headphones in and listened to a random radio station. They happened to be playing; _Give your heart a break_ by Demi Lovato. I think she's talented.

_**Now here we are**_

_**So close, yet so far**_

_**Haven't I passed the test?**_

That's exactly what I was thinking about. Had I done something to push Annabeth away? Was it paying for her taxi drive? Or was it something I said or something I did? I felt like we were so close…yet so far. Wow, Demi, you're good. Suddenly, a flash of blonde caught my eye.

There was a blonde jogger, wearing a track suit. She had her iPod strapped to her arm and she was taking a break, drinking out of her water bottle. Her familiar long, blonde, princess curled hair was placed into a neat high ponytail. I recognized her almost instantly…that was Annabeth Chase.

Now, meeting someone twice in New York was luck. There were so many people, that the chances of seeing them again were close to none. But when you did see someone again, it had to mean something right? I grabbed on to Grover's shirt and pointed at Annabeth.

"That's her, man. That's Annabeth."

Grover's eyes widen.

"T-t-that's Annabeth? W-wow. You described her as gorgeous but…no wonder you went so crazy this past week." He said.

I grinned as I saw her turning the cap back on her bottle.

"I'm going over to say, hi. Want to come?" I asked.

"No thanks, Perce. I'll be at the castle, see you." He said as he walked away.

"Alright, see you later, G-man!"

I walked towards the blonde beauty but I was interrupted by a guy with black hair. He was tall, his skin was olive colored and he was wearing a brown aviator jacket. He looked like my cousin, Nico...oh wait, he was Nico. What was Di'Angelo doing here? With Annabeth?

They exchanged a few words then Nico was off. I watched him leave before I walked towards Annabeth. She was changing the song on her iPod when she noticed me walking over. Her grey eyes brightened up and she smiled as I got closer to her. That doesn't seem like she's not interested, if she didn't like me, she would have glared or frowned.

"Hi, Percy." She said.

My heart skipped a beat. She remembered my name.

"Hi, Annabeth. I didn't expect to see you here." I told her as I put my hands in my pockets.

I smiled at her as she looked into my eyes. This girl was perfect. And she looked extremely beautiful in her grey and dark blue track suit.

"I always jog around Central Park when I have the time. Want to walk around?" she asked as she pointed to a path way that was adorned with green leaved trees.

"I'd love to."

We walked around, talking laughing at my stupid jokes, talking about our likes and dislikes. But as we talked, that thought was still in my head. Why was she talking to Nico? I mean, it only bothered me because Nico worked as a private detective. I barely see him unless it's something important. Was she okay?

"Um…Annabeth, I know this is none of my business but, I saw you talking to Detective Di'Angelo a while ago. Is everything okay?" I asked.

She looked up at me but then she turned so that she wasn't making any eye contact with me. I immediately felt worry built up in my chest and I stopped walking. I put my hand on her shoulder and once she stopped, I moved her over to a bench. We both sat down.

"Annabeth, look at me. Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's just…when I was little, I, um, I lost both of my parents. They left me this huge amount of money, but that can't replace their love. Some people tell me I didn't lose them, that they left me and that they are both alive."

I felt bad for asking her. She could have just said yes, but the fact that she opened up to me made me feel all giddy inside. She trusted me, even if she barely knew me. But in reality, I could relate to her. My father left me when I was little. I never knew him and my mother keeps telling me he got lost at sea. But for some reason didn't believe her. Nico's father did the same, as well as Thalia's dad. I swore when I was little never to be like them.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's okay. It's good to get that off your chest, you know?" She said.

"Yeah…If it makes you feel any better, my dad left me when I was little. My mother had to work really hard to give me everything I needed."

Annabeth smiled softly.

"She sounds like an amazing woman."

"She is." I said as I nodded.

We stayed in silence for a while, listening to the sound of a busy day in Manhattan. Suddenly Annabeth stood up and grabbed my hand. I kept myself from blushing as she dragged me off somewhere.

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

"They say ice cream always cheers people up. I want to go test that theory." She told me as she smiled at me.

I grinned as we stopped at an old ice cream truck that was parked on 81st street. It was one of those old trucks with that same theme song all ice cream trucks have. A man, in his late fifties was serving ice cream and his eyes lit up when he saw Annabeth.

"Miss. Chase! It is so good to see you!" he said as he leaned on the little window.

He looked like a kind man, with brown hair starting to turn grey. His brown eyes looked at the children kindly and he made all the kids scream in joy as he always gave them an extra scoop of ice cream.

"It's good to see you too Mr. Clay. Percy, this is Ben Clay. My favorite ice cream guy." She said.

"Nice to meet you." I told him.

"Same here, kiddo. Now, what can I get you two?" he said.

"The same thing I've been getting for the last…15 years." Annabeth said.

**(Key: Annabeth and Percy are 21. I am sorry if I didn't mention it before.)**

Ben chuckled as he nodded knowingly.

"Uh…I'll have…A vanilla cone with blue sprinkles." I ordered.

Ben handed Annabeth a chocolate cone filled with different colored sprinkles and he handed me mine. I was taking out my wallet when Annabeth handed Ben a 20 dollar bill.

"Keep the change, Mr. Clay." Annabeth said as she licked her cone.

"Annabeth, you have to stop doing that. I have never been able to give you your change." The man said.

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Clay. I'm just trying to help."

He smiled at her and waved goodbye as we walked away and he attended the other children. Annabeth and I walked over to a park and sat on the wings, slowly swinging back and forth as we ate our ice cream.

"15 years, huh?" I asked as I ate the blue sprinkles.

She turned to me and nodded.

"Yeah, I've been coming here ever since I was 6. Mr. Clay is a really good listener."

"He seems like it."

"Yeah."

Grover suddenly jumped over a bush and came running at us a full speed. My eyes widened as my best friend ran right between us and all the way towards Ben's ice cream truck. Annabeth cringed as she thought she would be impacted by Grover.

"I am so sorry. That's my best friend, Grover. He loves ice cream." I explained to her as I saw him wait impatiently behind all the kids.

Annabeth laughed and swung herself higher than me. I noticed she had already finished her ice cream.

"It's okay, he looks like a nice person." She said as she hung onto the swing and leaned all the way back.

She was looking a Grover, probably seeing him upside down. I looked at her in amazement. Some of the other girls I've dated would have never eaten an ice cream then gotten on a swing. All the other girls I've dated from school were all snooty and they pretended to be rich. Yet, an actual rich girl enjoyed life more than that.

As we enjoyed ourselves her phone rang. She took out her blackberry and pressed the call button.

"Hello?...Yes, this is she…Another one? But we had a meeting at the office yesterday…Alright, alright. Give me an hour…okay…see you there, Silena." The she hung up.

She turned to me with an apologetic expression.

"Percy, I'm so sorry. There is a meeting at the office again and it seems really important. I would have rather stayed here with you but-"

"No, its okay, Annabeth." I reassured her. "Go ahead."

She looked into my eyes and smiled a bit. She got off her swing and came over to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks." She whispered in my ear before turning away.

Again, I tried my hardest not to blush but this time I failed. She chuckled and promised she would see me again.

I watched her run away as Grover came and sat down next to me, talking the swing on my left. I looked at him and he was eating an ice cream with so much color, I wonder how long it took Ben to make it.

"Perce, you should have gone to the castle! They were giving free; **I love trees** shirts for this new environmental club! I joined." Grover said as he licked his ice cream.

"Yeah…" I said as I sighed.

I was too busy thinking about the blonde beauty.

"Oh no…I lost him to Annabeth world again."

**How was that? I had to write it a bit too fast for my liking, but at least it isn't short!**

**:)**

**I didn't have time to read this over, so pardon all my mistakes.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
